


He makes me feel Seasick

by Veryconfuzzled



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a cruushj, Fluff, M/M, Thomas has a crush but he doesn't know it yet, Threeshot, a bit of pining, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryconfuzzled/pseuds/Veryconfuzzled
Summary: So Alex is a superheroAnd Thomas is a villainThey would say they hate each otherBut really, they're absolutely smitten.





	1. Distinctive

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on finishing this threeshot tomorrow, it's literally 2:00 am, and I'm half -asleep, but I feel like writing something other than the 7000 word chapter I'm working on for my other fic, (Faction before Blood), so pardon me for the loads of errors i'm probably going to be committing. i feel like there are chandeliers hanging from my eyelids, im need to use the slleep. (I will probs regret posting this in the morning bc this was literally just a spur of the moment fic but welp.)  
> Also, they're really ooc here so sorry.

 

Thomas took in the sight that was New York City.   
It was beautiful really.   
The crowded pavements filled with the hustle of people hurrying on their way—  
I mean the skyline alone was absolutely breathtaking.  
The sun's soft rays were flowing, coating the sky scrapers, the buildings' dark shadows casting a stark contrast against the dazzling hues of pink, orange and yellows that early dawn brought.

"Oh what a day to take over New York City." Thomas grinned wickedly, adjusting himself on the ledge of the roof to grab the mask behind him.   
He had a good feeling about today.   
It was going to be the day he would finally beat his arch-nemesis, Alexander Hamilton (aka. "Sonic Boom"  _such a stupid name, I know_ ) and be known as the villain who stopped country's most beloved superhero.

He jumped off the roof, held unto the ledge, and swung himself through a window, smashing it and sending the pieces flying across the room.   
Madison threw his hands over his head.  
"For God's sake Thomas, I just had that window repaired, do you have to insist on doing your "dramatic entrance"  _every. single. time_ you come in here?"

"Call me The Phantom Mads." Thomas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And we've discussed this. Im not using the door."

Madison rolled his eyes, "You know, for all the rants you made about how stupid the name Sonic Boom was, I'd expect you to at least pick something better than "The Phantom."  
Thomas glared at Madison and started walking to the door.  
"I mean really Thomas? That was the best one you could come up with?" Mads shouted at him laughingly as he slammed the door closed.

_The Phantom wasn't that bad a name was it?_ Thomas asked himself. He shook his head and focused on the contraption in front of him. A teenage boy, no older than 19 was working on it, flipping on switches and arranging wires that sent tiny sparks flying everywhere.

"Seaburry," Thomas called, "Is it ready?"

The boy smiled slowly, flipping the last switch on and pressing the final buttons. "It is now sir!"

"Good. Call Mads so we can activate it."

Seaburry nodded, and Thomas eyed the machine. They had been working on it for a couple of months now, so Thomas was pleased to see it finally done and not causing blackouts, or vibrating weirdly.  
The machine, when activated, would be able to hack into any digital device in New York City. Thomas would be able to gain access to any information he wanted, from government secrets and blackmail information to the hotdog man's contact numbers. Thomas smirked at the thought of all havoc this machine could wreak.   
Oh Hamilton was going to  _love_ this.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Why? That was Alexander's first thought when he saw Jefferson's face as his wallpaper.   
He had just woken up, and by instinct, had reached for his phone to check for any notifications or emails. Surprisingly, this was how the superhero usually started his day.  
He did not expect, nor want, to see his arch-nemesis' face first thing in the morning.

Well maybe he did want to see it.   
I mean, it  _was_ a really good picture of him, the man looked handsome, hot even, with his dark eyes, sharp jawline and full lips.   
A tiny part of Alexander that lived inside his chest fluttered when he saw the man's face so close to him.  
The realization of what this meant hit Alex.  
He groaned, burying his face in his hands.   
He  _knew_ he shouldn't have said anything to John and Lafayette about his maybe - crush, I mean, he  _was_ piss drunk when he told them, but still.

He rolled off the bed and trudged into the living room.   
"Which of you fuckers did this?" he asked, holding up his phone.   
John and Lafayette looked up from the sofa.   
"Same face here on ours man." John said, him and Lafayette showing their phones to Alex.   
He took a look and there he was, Jefferson, in all his smirking glory.

"What is he up to this time?" Alex muttered.   
He drowsily walked to the kitchen counter and started making coffee. He shook the thought from his head. No Jefferson thoughts until he had his coffee. He needed caffeine to deal with this.

When it was finally ready, Alex poured the liquid into a mug and sat down, flipping open his phone.

**Headline: "The Phantom Strikes Again"**

Alex scoffed, The Phantom was such a dumb name.

**New York City citizens are driven to disarray as a picture of The Phantom, America's most notorious Villain, has replaced their lock-screen wallpapers.**  
**When asked to comment, The Phantom said the following:**  
**"I have made a machine. A machine that will be able to hack into anything I want. Wallpaper is just the tip of the iceberg. I have Government Secrets, Blackmail Information, anything really. No one is safe."**

Alex perked up, this was most interesting thing that happened he in weeks!   
Buzzing from the caffeine, he tied his hair up and slipped into his suit.  
Time to give Jefferson a surprise visit.

 


	2. Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter before the make-out scene tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to discontinue this but I couldn't take not finishing bc I hated it whenever I read a discontinued fic.
> 
> Also the first chapter made this much more serious than what it's actually supposed to be, when all this really was was practice for me writing a make out scene, so here ya go.

Thomas was having a nice good cup of coffee when Alexander Hamilton flew in his already broken window wearing an insufferable grin like the little shit that he is.

"Yo- the fuck are you up to this time huh Tom-Toms?"

Thomas sighed. Partly because of the nickname and partly because of the rather informal greeting. I mean, they were the villain-hero opposing duo of the century according to the human populace, so he could expect a little more professionalism couldn't he?

He put the cup down. Well two could play that game. "Nothing too big that it would bother you Lexy, so don't get your panties in a twist."

He saw Hamilton flush, and he smirked to himself. Hamilton narrowed his eyes and set his eyes into a hard glare.  
"What's this then?" he asked, holding his phone up.

"Oh Hamilton, you set my face as your wallpaper? I must say, I'm flattered."

Hamilton was shooting daggers with his eyes now. "Yeah like anyone could ever be romantically interested in you Jefferson."

Thomas's stomach churned when he heard those words. He had come to terms with his feelings towards Alexander long ago. He was undoubtedly in love with him.

He winked back. "You never know."

You see, Thomas liked Alexander. He didn't know how or when it started to happen, but after years and years of face-offs, fights, and shouting matches, Thomas realized that it was just there.  
Thomas loved Alexander Hamilton.  
There it was, the fact, clear as day. 

Of course.. Alex would never reciprocate his feelings. How could he?   
So Thomas contented himself with spending as much time as he could with his arch-nemesis.

It was a cycle. Thomas would do something to get Hamilton's attention, Alex would come over, they would have a good lengthy debate and scream at each other's faces, Alex would look at him with hatred, Thomas would "accidentally" slip up and say something about how to destroy his plan, and Alex's eyes would light up with happiness when he beat Thomas. It was enough.

At least.. that was what he told himself.  
But not today, he had a plan today. He was going to actually beat Hamilton to the ground and crush him into oblivion. 

..Well that was a dramatic line of thought, Thomas chuckled to himself, no, he was only going to even up the scoreboard. Maybe spread some of the higher up government secrets. Nothing too important like nuclear codes  of course, Thomas wasn't that stupid. Just scandals, a bit of information here and there to make them pissed at Alex for not being able to save their sorry asses.

~

 

Alex PoV

Damn, Jefferson was really really really annoying. It didn't help that Alex had developed a major crush on him like a year ago maybe? 

Alex enjoyed matching wits with him, he was the only one who could keep up with his mind, and the man's passion always got him starry eyed.  
Also, Jefferson was fucking hot, with his smirking lips, hooded eyes, toned chest and all that. He looked like a fucking ethereal being. 

Alex hated him for making him feel like this. Okay, he decided. Today was the day he was going to fuck. him. up.  
But first he needed to deal with this "crisis" that Thomas had created. 

"Okay so where's the machine?" he asked.

"What?" Jefferson looked confused.

"The mach-ine," Alex snapped his fingers, enunciating each syllable, "You know, stolen government secrets, blackmail information, hotdog man's Instagram account etcetera etcetera."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "And why would I so openly give it to you?"

"Because you always just "accidentally" give it to me during our debate anyways." 

Jefferson sputtered, and Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Look, I know you do, I have no idea why, and believe me, I love our debates, but there's no use hiding it. Now just tell me where the machine is so I can destroy it?"

Alex pouted his lips. "Pretty please?"

Jefferson scowled. "No Hamilton, I'm going to actually take over the city today so fuck off."

Alex raised his eyebrows. Well this was new. 

Okay, Plan B then. Actually win, fair and square then throw some humiliation at the end to top it all off. Good plan.

"You sure about that Jefferson?" he smirks, "Willing to bet on it?"

"What's on the table?" 

Alex had this. He grinned.  "The loser admits defeat in front of a crowd."


	3. This is no Bridget Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your fluff. (also, prompt was from pinterest)

"I admit defeat to Sonic Boom."  
Thomas's plan had failed. Badly. There was absolutely no way his pride would come back after something as mortifying as this. Alex had beaten him. And in all honesty? It was all Madison's fault. The man had walked into the apartment, saw them together, and just out of spite to Thomas, he said "It's in the room."  
And well, that was that. Now he was standing in front of a crowd and had just admitted defeat to his arch enemy.

Staring at the man in front of him, his breath hitched in his throat. Alex was grinning, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were alight with joy and mischief as he waved to the people. He was beautiful, and he was so so alive.

Damn he wanted to kiss him.   
 _Fuck it._ Thomas thought. He was already drowning in humiliation, it wouldn't be that hard to just swim further down. What was the worst that could happen? He didn't give himself time to brace himself for what he was about to do.

He flew up, and throttled Alex, his strength causing them to smash through a building's window before Thomas pinned him to a wall. Alex was trembling, and was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.  _Shit, this was not what he was going for._ Thomas released his grip and awkwardly cleared his throat.

He drew the last bit of his remaining arrogance and tried for cocky smirk.

"Ah, but you forget darling, I have a backup plan." Thomas lied through his teeth. His stomach was already churning in anticipation for what he was about to do. Alex would do anything for the safety of the people... right?

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Yeah sure you do Jefferson," he said, deciding to humor him. "And exactly what is this back up plan of yours?"

He takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.   
"Another machine," he says, "One that can only be deactivated by you kissing me. On the lips. And I figure that's something you definitely won't do.. right?"   
Alex had a bewildered look on his face.

Thomas quickly followed the statement up.   
"So I win.. Darling." He tried for a smug smile.

Thoughts were spreading through Thomas's head like wildfire.  _I think I might kiss him. He's right there. His lips are hanging open. But no, he doesn't like me like that does he._  
He feels his stomach drop to the floor.

_~_   
**Alex POV.**

"So I win.. Darling."

Alex blinked, red in the face.   
 _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_  
Sirens were blaring in his head.

He looked at Thomas in the eye.   
 _Thomas._  
 _Wait,_ When did he start thinking of him as Thomas? He took a deep breath.  _Fuck._ Thomas smelled really really  _really_ good.

_~_

**Thomas PoV**

They stared at each other for a few moments before Thomas felt his smug demeanor begin to falter. He felt worry seep through the cracks.   
He furrowed his brows, "Alexander–

"You know," Alex interrupted him, "You could've just asked me out instead of like trying to take over the whole city."   
Alex gingerly walks forward and wraps his hands around Thomas's neck.

Thomas's senses go into overdrive. He feels Alex's skin touch him, and Alex is saying something else but he can't seem to hear it. His voice is drowned out by the rushing in his ears.

He's looking at Thomas with questioning eyes and he realizes that Alex had asked him something.  _Wait what had he asked me?_

He frowns and tries to ask Alex to repeat himself.

"Alexander..," Thomas says.

And then Alex kisses him.

~

**Alex PoV**

Thomas's mouth is hot, everything about him is hot.  
I push against him, wanting more heat, and he pushes back.   
 _Damn he's a good kisser_ Alex thinks before Thomas kills all thoughts in his brain with a swipe of tongue against Alex's lip.  
It's all heat, and only one thing resonates in Alex's head.

Thomas Jefferson.

**Thomas PoV**

I'm kissing Alexander Hamilton.   
He runs his hands over Alex's soft, soft hair, pulling slightly, and he hears Alex groan.

He could see that they were both trying to be gentle, careful. But it wasn't gentleness they wanted. Not after all this time.

He felt Alex knot his hand in his shirt and pull Thomas closer, harder against him.  
Thomas groaned, a low sound in the back of his throat.

Thomas decides that he is going to die kissing Alexander Hamilton.

 _Or not._  
There's still something he needs to do.   
He pulls away, and Alex weakly tries to grab back at him. Thomas chuckles softly.

"So.. how about that date?"

Alex looks at him through his lashes, and grins back wickedly.  
"Thought you'd never ask."

He smirks and their lips find their way back together.


End file.
